The invention relates to a roof storage compartment cover for a convertible vehicle whose roof is movable between a closed position and a storage position in the storage compartment, which can be closed by the cover under the control of a hydraulic operating member.
The German patent publication DE 196 35 869 C1 discloses a roof storage compartment lid which covers a rear storage compartment of a convertible vehicle in which the vehicle roof can be deposited when the vehicle is to be operated topless. For opening the vehicle""s roof, the storage compartment lid, which is pivotally supported on the vehicle body, is pivoted open by means of a hydraulic operating mechanism whereupon the components of the vehicle roof are transferred to the rear storage compartment. Then the storage compartment lid is again closed. The opening movement and the closing movement of the storage compartment lid are executed automatically by control of the hydraulic operating mechanism depending on the actual position of the vehicle roof. An active involvement of the vehicle driver is not necessary for opening and closing the storage compartment lid.
If the hydraulic operating mechanism fails, the storage compartment lid must be opened manually which may require substantial efforts. Particularly, near the fully open position of the storage compartment lid, the force requirements may further increase since, in this position, the lid may be close to its dead center position.
DE 44 45 944 C1 discloses a trunk lid which covers a storage compartment for a removable vehicle roof and which can be opened and closed by a controllable hydraulic operating mechanism. The hydraulic operating mechanism is connected to an auxiliary frame of the lid and pivots it about a transverse pivot axis for opening the lid. By means of the hydraulic operating mechanism, an automatic opening and closing of the lid can be initiated.
As an additional support component, a gas spring is provided which is also connected to the auxiliary frame and applies thereto a force in the opening direction of the lid. In order to obtain a large passage for the transfer of the vehicle roof into, and out of, the storage compartment, the hydraulic operating mechanism, as well as the gas spring, are moved to their fully extended positions. The purpose of the gas spring is to support the lidxe2x80x94in addition to the operating mechanismxe2x80x94but at another location. The engagement points of the hydraulic operating member and the gas spring with the auxiliary frame are spaced apart. For the opening of the lid upon failure of the hydraulic operating mechanism a relatively large manual force is needed. In this case, the gas spring is of no help.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a roof storage compartment cover for a convertible vehicle, which can easily be opened manually upon failure of the hydraulic operating mechanism. The maximum opening angle of the compartment cover should expediently be limited upon failure of the hydraulic operating mechanism.
In a roof storage compartment cover operating arrangement for a convertible vehicle, whose roof is movable between a closed position and a storage position in a storage compartment, a hydraulic operating mechanism for operating the roof storage compartment cover and a force element for applying to the roof storage compartment cover a force in the opening direction are connected to opposite ends of a rocker, whose pivoting angle is limited so that the roof storage compartment is opened to a greater degree when operated by the hydraulic operating mechanism than it is when manually opened while the hydraulic operating mechanism is inoperative.
The force element provided in addition to the hydraulic operating element, by which the roof storage compartment can be automatically opened, applies to the roof storage compartment cover a force in the direction toward its open position and therefore supports the movement of the cover to its open position. The force required for opening the cover is therefore reduced so that the manual opening of the cover is facilitated. In addition, the load on the hydraulic operating mechanism is reduced, since also during a normal opening movement of the cover the force element and the hydraulic operating mechanism cooperate.
Furthermore, a rocker is pivotally supported on the roof storage compartment cover and the hydraulic operating mechanism and the force element are connected to opposite ends thereof. With the design of the rocker and/or stops limiting the rocker movement, the maximum opening angle of the storage compartment cover during actuation by the hydraulic operating mechanism and during manual opening of the cover can be different. It is particularly possible to provide for a smaller opening angle limit for the cover during manual opening than during opening by the hydraulic operating mechanism so that operation in the area of the dead center position of the cover with respect to the force element can be avoided during manual opening.
The operating movements of the cover in different directions are achieved by the different response of the rocker during hydraulic actuation and during manual operation.
Preferably, the rocker movement, which is provided by the force element during a failure of the hydraulic operating mechanism, is limited by a stop in order to provide for a smaller maximum opening angle during manual opening than during opening of the cover by the hydraulic operating mechanism.
The stop may be provided directly at the roof storage compartment cover so that the rocker engages this stop upon manual opening of the cover. In addition, or alternately, a stop may be provided at the force element so that it engages the force element in order to limit the movement of the force element. With the stop or stops, the maximum opening movement of the cover can be adjusted depending on the pivot direction of the rocker.
The force element includes preferably an extendable telescopic arm whose outward movement can be limited by the stop.
The cover is preferable provided with another stop at the side of the rocker to which the hydraulic operating mechanism is connected.
It may be expedient to provide an additional rocker spring, which biases the rocker in the same pivot direction as does the force element, which preferably includes a telescopic arm. In this way, the manual opening movement is supported upon failure of the hydraulic operating mechanism.
The point of the attachment of the hydraulic operating mechanism to the rocker is preferably closer to the pivot axis of the roof-storage compartment cover than the connection point of the force element with the rocker so that a comparatively smaller travel of the hydraulic operating mechanism is required for achieving maximum opening of the roof storage compartment cover.
The invention and its advantages will become more readily apparent from the following description of preferred embodiments on the basis of the accompanying drawings.